donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenner
Jenner is the primary antagonist of The Secret of NIMH. He betrayed his own kind because instead of leaving to live a better life in Thorn Valley, he'd rather remain in the rose bush. He has a reluctant sidekick named Sullivan. His goal is to kill Nicodemus and to take away the amulet he gave to Mrs. Brisby. He is voiced by Paul Shenar, who helped Don Bluth alternate the character into making Jenner from a dull character to a sharp villain. He is first seen arguing with the rats of NIMH about either they should stay in the rose bush or to leave to live in Thorn Valley. When he met Mrs. Brisby, he found "opportunity" in the idea to help move the Brisby home. He "apologized" for the behavior and agreed to help. Politely, she thanks him, but is uneasy in his presence. While Mrs. Brisby and Nicodemus are leaving for their boat ride, Jenner plans to sabotage the operation by cutting the ropes that will support the Brisby home, hoping to crush Nicodemus. The plan was a success. He soon made a speech that one day they'll fulfill Nicodemus' wish and tell them to come and return to the rose bush. But Mrs. Brisby arrived just in time to warn the rats that NIMH are coming. At first, Jenner tries to convince the rats that she was lying, but than he attacked her. Just than, Justin stand in front of him to defend her. When Jenner saw the amulet, he cut Justin's arm and tries to take it from her, nearly strangling her to death. Justin charges in towards him and saves her and than fights back, using the sword that Sullivan, who soon got slain by Jenner, tossed to him. The fight lasted a long time until Justin managed to defeat him by stabbing him in the gut. Refusing to lose, Jenner climbed onto the rock and was about to kill Justin. The dying Sullivan throws the dagger into Jenner's back, in which where he fell and became fatally wounded. When Mrs. Brisby used the Stone to revive her children, he (along with Nicodemus and Sullivan) have revived and its unknown what happened to him later after the successful move of the Brisby home. Trivia *He and Dragon are the only antagonists of the movie. *He and Sullivan are the two characters to die but Sullivan gets revived as to where Jenner does not. *He appears less in the film. *Jenner is not to be confused with the Balto character of the same name as the spelling is different. Jenna the dog is spelt J-E-N-N-A but Jenner the rat is spelt J-E-N-N-E-R *Jenner shares a similarity to Niju as they both want to stay in their original location (Jenner, The rose bush and Niju the arctic) Unlike Jenner however Niju didn't go as far as to kill Nava the current leader. Category:Characters Category:The Secret of NIMH characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Rats Category:Main Antagonists Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Masters of Evil